I trust him
by SillyWQ
Summary: You're black; you're white. You're in Hueco Mundo; you're in Soul Society. We're so far apart, we're almost touching. IchiHitsu.


When I close my eyes, I only see

**Black** ||| _White_.

I see him sitting there, in my mind, with this color all around.

His colour.

The image is

Hazy. ||| Clear.

I'm alone.

There's people around me,

But they're not allies. ||| But they're far away.

He's not here.

They took me from him. ||| They took him from me.

How could I let them?

He's in Soul Society. ||| He's in Hueco Mundo.

He's safe. |||He's in danger.

Call me selfish... ||| Call me a masochist…

Because I wish he was here. ||| Because I wish I was there.

I don't think I could ever need him more,

But then again,

I always need him this much.

I need him

Spring, | Summer, | Fall, | Winter.

I need him in my brightest times,

And my darkest hours.

And now,

Here,

In my realm of white, ||| In my realm of black,

He will save me. ||| I will save him.

I know he will. ||| I know I will.

Whenever he's in danger,||| Whenever I'm in danger,

I come to his rescue. ||| He comes to my rescue.

And therefore…

He'll come to my rescue as well.||| I'll come to his rescue as well.

It hurts.

It hurts,

But I'm okay, because I know I have him.

Wherever he is…

He'll come, for sure. ||| I'll be there, for sure.

And I'll definitely be waiting for him, ||| And I'll definitely be the one saving him,

Because now I know…

_We're so close to touching, but still apart._ | **We're** **so close to touching, but still apart.  
**

It won't be long now.

He knows I don't have long. ||| I know he doesn't have long.

And I know he can't hold out much longer either. ||| And I know I can't hold out much longer either.

But it's fine.

It's always been fine,

It will always be fine.

Because…

I trust him.

I've always trusted him.

So,

Ichigo… ||| Toshiro…

Trust me.

Trust fate.

Trust our love.

Trust our future together.

Trust everything that we've shared.

And everything we will share.

Because this isn't it.

There's more.

And

We'll live

We'll see what's next.

Because…

Because…

…Heh.

You know why.

So don't die, you idiot.

There'll be such a mess to clean up if you do. ||| There'll be caused such a huge ruckus if you do.

_(My life would be nothing but pieces)  
_

I won't give you a grave. ||| I won't keep your photographs.

_(I wouldn't stand the pain of seeing you if I couldn't have you)  
_

I'd still be a captain… ||| I'd still be a human…

_(I would keep my head up high)_

And I wouldn't spare it a second thought. ||| And I wouldn't spare it a second thought.

**Because when I think, I think about ****us****,  
**

**And you're what makes me become someone else than  
**

**"Taichou~!" ||| "Ichigo-kun!"  
**

**You're better off staying in my heart,  
**

**And you're the glue that keeps me together.  
**

Now

Please

Let

Me

Trust

You.

Because…

I know you trust me.

Know that I don't take that trust for granted,

Idiot. ||| Brat.

And be grateful that I'll always be there.

_**Now…  
**_

…You're here. ||| …I'm here.

_**Finally.  
**_

I'm not crying, moron. ||| Don't cry now, sissy.

Why would I cry? ||| Why are you crying?

You've got me. |||I've got you.

It wasn't too late.

You made it in time. ||| I made it in time.

Because,

You wouldn't be you if you didn't. ||| I wouldn't be me if I didn't.

Let's go home.

Hold me to your chest |||. Let me hold you to my chest.

I can hear your heart beating.||| Can you hear my heart beating?

It synchronizes with mine.||| It synchronizes with yours.

It means we're one.

But both you and I already know that.

I told you so, didn't I? |||You told me so, didn't you?

I told you before, |||You told me before,

That in the end,

It all comes down to…

The taichou | _The symbol, |_ The leader

The prodigy | _The supply, |_ The power

The teacher |_The knowledge, |_ The pupil

The comrade | _The sidekick, |_ The friend

The way we are the same, though we're so different.

**The perfect partners.  
**

**Me**

**And**

**You.**

…**And,  
**

**Our trust.**


End file.
